


Eat.

by Someday44



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Bonding, Enemies to Friends, Short One Shot, possibly pre-Fenders, take care of your healer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someday44/pseuds/Someday44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is working himself to the point of exhaustion in the clinic. Fenris decides to step in and make sure he eats and sleeps properly. Got to take care of your healer! [Short one shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an ending I wrote for another fic, but I thought it was... sweet (???), so I wanted to share it with you guys! Hope you enjoy it :)

“Eat.” The elf ordered as he shoved the basket with food the mage’s way.  
  
  
“I am not a child.” Anders complained.  
  
  
Fenris rolled his eyes in disgust. “You are horribly inapt to take care of yourself, so you might as well be. Eat.”  
  
  
“But the patients…” The mage insisted.  
  
  
“I’m sure their problems can wait until tomorrow.” A glare in the direction of the last two people in the clinic had them stumbling over themselves to get the hell out of there. The elf followed them and closed the big wooden door of the clinic with a bang. He had become a frequent visitor to the clinic as of late, for reasons unknown to even himself. Coming in after dark, chasing the patients out, making the mage eat properly and ordering him to go to sleep.  
  
  
“Eat.” His dark voice ordered again. “Sit and eat.”  
  
  
“What is it to you?” Anders questioned irritably as he let himself drop onto a nearby cot, feeling the exhaustion of the day take hold of his body.  
  
  
Fenris was wondering the same thing. The world could do with less a mage. But losing Anders would mean Hawke would be sad. Merill and Varric too. In fact, he wasn’t sure their little family of misfits would ever be the same if one went missing. Especially their healer. He would rather battle a fire breathing dragon than admit it out loud, but they needed him. _He_ needed him. So instead he let out a soft growl and remained silent.  
  
  
Knowing this was a losing fight against the broody elf, Anders brushed a hand through his dirty blonde hair and gestured for Fenris to sit down. “Then at least sit and eat with me. It feels really awkward if I’m the only one eating.”  
  
  
Judging this compromise as a fair one, Fenris sat down opposite of him and with little hesitation grabbed one of the apples, taking a large bite from it.  
  
  
Stomach growling, Anders gratefully reached for a slice of bread, inspecting what other things Fenris had brought him today. He recognized some brandy from Varric and sweet candy from Merill amongst the contents too.  
  
  
“Don’t even _think_ about giving it away, mage.” The elf growled, not looking at him, but seeming to read his mind.  
  
  
Anders scowled, but silently ate the bread. Despite their bickering he had come to enjoy their little ‘dinners’. His body felt better than it had before and he was even gaining some weight. It somehow confirmed his suspicions that somehow deep inside, the elf actually cared, even if he didn’t know it himself yet. Just that thought, brought a small smile to his lips. Perhaps there was still some hope left in this world.  
  
  



End file.
